Curses
Sensory Curse of Blurs The curse of blurs causes ones pupils to constrict and dilate at random, mimicking the effects of fluctuating between the extremes of near and far sightedness, making the afflicted's visions blurry. It becomes very difficult for them to focus on any one object and use of corrective eyeglasses (Other than Auto-Goggles) can only temporarily alleviate this issue at best, and that is only if they happen to be the right strength for their user at the moment. Curse of Fog The Curse of fog causes everything past a certain distance from the afflicted's eyes to appear to be a thick fog. Curse of Glass Eye Makes afflicted completely blind and causes their eyes to gloss over. Curse of Light Blind Causes the afflicted eye's to be sensitive to light, needing low levels to function normally Curse of the Darksun Causes light and dark to be reversed for the afflicted. The Sun appears as a black hole. Can be caused by focusing on the Darksun on the Winter Solstice, somewhere in the night sky. Curse of What Causes partial deafness that often flares up at importune times. Curse of Wax Ear Causes total deafness accompanied with thick ear wax Curse of the Banshee Caused by hearing a banshee's wail. The wail echoes inside ones ears causing extreme pain. Many Afflicted opt to puncture their eardrums with the nearest sharp object within the first day of affliction. Curse of Blandness Removes the afflicted's sense of taste Curse of Ashes Causes everything the afflicted eats to taste like ashes or sometimes somethings even less pleasant. Often paired with the Curse of Starving. Curse of the Nudist Causes ones skin to become incredibly sensitive to touch, making clothing either too painful or too stimulating, requiring the user to spend most of the day in the nude or very light clothing. Curse of the Numb Causes no sensation from touch, both painful and pleasurable. Ones sense of Kinesthesia is gone as well and their balance becomes difficult to control. Curse of Anosmia Loss of Sense of Smell Curse of Dung The Curse of Dung causes all that the afflicted smells to have the scent of dung. This curse is commonly afflicted upon overly harsh critics by actors and playwrites. "If you think that everything in this world smells of dung, perhaps you just have some dung caught in your nose. Perhaps this would not be an issue if you did not spend so much time with your head up your rear." Curse of the Golem Causes the afflicted's senses of touch, smell, and taste to disappear. Curse of the Wiseman Causes the afflicted to become deaf, mute, and blind, rendering most forms of communication completely impossible. Curse of The Void Causes the afflicted to lose all senses. They can still speak and move about but have no way of knowing if they are actually saying anything or interacting with the world in any way. Social Curse of the Frog Causes small frogs to spawn in ones throat as they try to speak, especially at public events. Curse of the Tongue Tied Causes the afflicted's tongue to be twisted into a literal knot, causing stuttering Curse of the Blabbermouth Causes the afflicted to sometimes speak in a stream on consciousness, often forcing them to reveal secrets or make less than savory comments that crossed their minds. Curse of Truth Causes the afflicted to be unable to speak in lies Curse of Laughter Causes the afflicted to have fits of laughter, often at the worst times. Curse of Upside Down Frowns Causes the afflicted to laugh and smile in sadness and to weep and frown in joy. Curse of Dung Tongue Causes the afflicted to lose their refined tastes in the arts, often causing them to succumb to enjoying the common drivel of the mindless masses, alienating them from those with more sophisticated and superior tastes in their choice of entertainment. Psychological Curse of Whispers Causes the afflicted to hear phantom sounds, especially whispers of strange and familiar voices, though it can also manifests in more mundane sounds such as footsteps or knocking at the door Curse of Phantasms Causes the afflicted to have sensory hallucinations, especially sight. Most commonly manifests in seeing strange figures following them watching them from the shadows. Curse of Ghost Burns Causes the afflicted to suffer from extreme physical pain from what they perceive as ghostly glowing burn scars on their body. In rare cases these burns are visible to others. Curse of Madness Causes the afflicted to suffer from a magical variant of any mundane madness Curse of Nightmares Causes the afflicted to suffer from severe nightmares or night terrors whenever they try to rest. The sleep deprivation gives them black rings around their eyes like a raccoon. Death of Deathmares Causes the afflicted to suffer from severe nightmares or night terrors. If they die in their dreams, they will die in real life. Curse of Terrors Causes the afflicted to acquire one or more severe phobias Curse of Melancholy Causes the afflicted to suffer from bouts of depression and become unable to feel joy or satisfaction from anything. Curse of Mirth Causes the afflicted to experience bouts of joy at inappropriate times and suffer from a constant sense of satisfaction coupled with a complacency that leaves them with no desire to better themselves or their lives. Curse of Many Minds Causes the afflicted to suffer from a severe, magically induced case of dissociated identity disorder Curse of Boiling Blood Causes the afflicted to have a shorter temper and for their blood to increase in temperature as they become more and more frustrated until their blood is burning and boiling in their veins as they enter into a fit of rage. Curse of Misremembered Melodies Causes the afflicted to have a song stuck in their head, often off beat, off pitch, or with forgotten lyrics. Listening to the song in question can temporarily alleviate the curse's effect. Physical Curse of the Graverobber Causes the physical belongings in the afflicted's possession to quickly rot and decay as though they experience a season's worth of aging every hour that passes. Curse of Stone Skin Cause some or all of the afflicted's flesh to slowly transform into stone, rendering it immobile. Curse of Sewer Sweat Causes the afflicted to reek of raw sewage, the effect becoming more severe the more they sweat Curse of Static Cause the afflicted to generate extreme amounts of static whenever they move, ensuring that everything they touch will shock them, and they will shock everyone they touch. Can sometimes inflict serious harm. Curse of Two Left Feet Cause's the afflicted right foot to transform into a left one, greatly inhibiting their mobility, especially hindering their ability to perform the fine footwork demanded by dance and combat. Curse of Butter Fingers Causes the afflicted to secrete a buttery oil from the palm of their hands, making it difficult to grip things barehanded and causing discomfort when wearing gloves. Curse of Cold Heart Causes the afflicted to become cold blooded and function at a body temperature much lower than normal. Sometimes may also cause the afflicted to become cold, distant, and calculating as well. Curse of Heat Heart Causes the afflicted to become warm blooded and function at a body temperature much higher than normal. Curse of Moon Skin Causes the afflicted's skin to turn pale white causing it to be more sensitive to sunlight and burning quite easily Curse of Aqua Vitae Cause's the afflicted blood to become watery, sloshing about their body as they move and never clotting naturally when they are wounded. Curse of Progeria Causes the afflicted to age rapidly, gaining one year of each each month Curse of Fading Causes some or all of the afflicted to begin to physically fade away from existence, becoming see through at first and then vanishing away entirely. Sometimes even memories of their existence fade along with them. Curse of Starvation Causes the afflicted to require significantly more food than normal in order to survive, sometimes requiring even more food than they could possibly ingest even if all they did was eat. Curse of Hunger Causes the afflicted to have a supernatural hunger and suffer from severe hunger pangs if they do not eat at least twice as normal, though the curse does not affect their metabolism. Curse of Satiation Causes the afflicted to not grow hungry or thirsty, though they still must eat and drink to survive. They begin every meal feeling full and must eat until they feel disgustingly bloated just to get enough nutrients in order to survive. Curse of Thirst Causes the afflicted to require significantly more fluid than normal in order to survive, sometimes requiring even more fluid than they could possibly ingest even if all they did was drink. Curse of the Landlubber Causes the afflicted to become incapable of moving when submerged in liquid, rendering them entirely unable to swim, and greatly hinders their ability to walk on ships. Curse of Sky Sea Causes the afflicted to fall through water as though it was air. Curse of Burdens Causes a large weight to grow on the afflicted's shoulders. Curse of Exhaustion Causes the afflicted to suffer from a constant state of fatigue that no amount of rest can satisfy. Curse of Boils Causes the afflicted to suffer from massive fleshy boils growing all over their body. Curse of Rot Causes the afflicted's body to rot and decay as though they were already dead. Curse of Glass Causes the afflicted's bones turn to fragile glass. Curse of Paper Causes the afflicted's skin to turn to delicate paper. Curse of Wide Eye Causes the afflicted to have increased perception, but suffer from severe insomnia, leading to sleep deprivation. Curse of the Skybound Causes the afflicted to be unaffected by gravity Curse of the Earth's Embrace Causes the afflicted to experience increased gravity Circumstantial Curse of Fumble Fingers Causes the afflicted to lose their grip at inopportune moments Curse of Stumbles Causes the afflicted to trip at inopportune moments, often from their shoe laces tying themselves together. Major Curse of Polymorph Causes the afflicted to be transformed into another form entirely, sometimes another creature, sometimes merely an object. Curse of the Werebeast Causes the afflicted to be afflicted with Beathropy, gaining some bestial aspects, becoming mad, and transforming and losing themselves completely every night of the dark moon. Curse of Vampirism Causes the afflicted to become a vampire. Curse of the Haunted Causes the afflicted to be haunted and hunted by the dead, often turning them into an undead creature when they perish. Curse of Sin Causes the afflicted to be branded by demons, often attracting more of them or forcing them to succumb Curse of the Shattered Causes the afflicted to be split into multiple being, sometimes each containing a different aspect of who they were when they were whole. Curse of Misfortune Causes the afflicted to have a long stroke of bad luck. Curse of Soul Binding Causes the Afflicted's soul to be bound a specific object, sometimes trapping them within it, sometimes living and perishing as it does, and sometimes having it reflect their true form. Curse of Ages Causes the afflicted to become lost in time, finding themselves in a distant past or future. Curse of the Labyrinth Causes the afflicted to be transported into a massive maze world from which there is only one exit. There are many maze worlds that exist, each with different dangers and some with fellow inmates. Curse of the Waking Nightmare Causes the afflicted to suffer from a series of nightmares. If they cannot survive and escape them in time, then during the final night of the curse they will have a pleasant dream, only to wake up in the world of the nightmares that have been plaguing them. There are no more chances to escape and they will only be able to see glimpses of their old life in their dreams, and that is only if whatever nightmarish hellscape they find themselves in provides them with a chance to rest. Items Effigy An effigy is a simple doll or figure created in the likeness of a particular Ib. Hexes and malice can be directed towards the effigy in order to curse the Ib it resembles, albeit with less significant effects than if they were targeted in person. An effigy is far more effective if it is made with pieces of its target or soaked with their blood. The one utilizing the effigy may also soak it in their own blood, increasing its effectiveness based on how closely related they are to the target, either by bonds of family or former friendship. Curse Slip A curse slip is an ordinary piece of paper featuring either a name or sketch of a target Ib, and riddled with words of malice. Regardless of their abilities, any person can direct their focused hatred into the slip in order to marginally reduce the luck of their target. Curse Slips can be tied around effigies in order to increase their effectiveness. See Also Diseases Poisons